Just Another Sex Story
by SummerWrites
Summary: ONESHOT! The title says it all. Rated M for a reason. :  Leave reviews!


**DISCLAIMER: GW is not mine. :) **

**Happy reading. Please leave reviews! **  
**ONESHOT! JIMMEL :)  
-Summer **

* * *

"Hello, Jim?" Melinda said to the phone.

"Hi Mel! What time will you be home?" Jim can't help but ask Melinda.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Sorry I had to work overnight." She said warily.

"It's okay, Mel. Just go straight home okay? I miss you!" Jim said.

"Ok, baby. I love you."

"Love you. Drive safe." Jim bid goodbye.

Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon are newlyweds and they have been living together for months now. They both wanted to have a baby already but fate does not always follow what people want. So, they decided to wait for destiny to take its course.

But this night, fate decided to grant them another shot.

Melinda's car pulled by the garage and Jim hastily fixed the room and waited for Melinda to come up.

"Jim, I'm home." Melinda shouted as she closed the door downstairs.

"Baby, I'm upstairs." Jim said and waited as Mel went up.

"Hi babe. I miss you." Melinda said as she opened the door and saw how the room looked. It was lit with numerous candles, smelled like strawberry vanilla and rose and the bed was arranged immaculately with soft white comforters and velvet pillows and bed sheet. The floor was blanketed with rose petals scattered all over.

"Jim.. Whoa. What's this? It's beautiful!"

"We are celebrating." Jim whispered as he hugged Melinda. He caressed her back and breathed her scent.

"Celebrating what?"

"Two years ago, this was the exact date I first saw you." Jim danced slowly with her to the tune.

"Jim.. That is so sweet. You still remember!" Melinda whispered back.

"I still remember you reading your book at that French Café. You were wearing your favorite yellow top that you only wear during Tuesdays, which you consider your lucky day."

"I don't know what to say, Jim. This is incredible."

"You are incredible. I haven't realized how lucky I am to be with you."

"But the baby.."

"I can wait forever, Mel, just as long as I am with you." Jim whispered as he stroke Melinda's back with passion.

"Oh. Jim. Kiss me." Melinda said as he hugged him tighter.

Jim could feel Melinda's healthy breasts press against his chest. This urged his cock to be harder. Melinda felt what she caused Jim. They were both turned on by their environment and by each others' touches. Melinda moaned as Jim's other hand caressed lovingly the back of her neck. In one swift movement, she lifted her up until she had her legs wrapped around his hips. Jim's left hand support her back while the other one groped her ass.

Melinda gripped to his hair as she kissed passionately. Their bodies were burning in lust as they started eating each other's mouths. Jim's tongue danced inside Melinda's mouth as Melinda responded freely.

She wanted him naked right now.

"Jim. Uhhh. I want you now." Melinda was moaning in ecstasy as Jim kissed her neck hungrily. Jim wanted to torture her more. He walked as they kissed again towards the dresser. He let her sit there. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"You are fucking beautiful, Mel." He said sincerely.

"Thanks but right now, I want you to fuck me beautifully, my gorgeous husband." She smiled.

"Oh, you are getting it!" he dared her. He kissed her hard making it hard for them to breathe. All the things above the dresser fell down the floor as Melinda put her hands on it for support. Jim's hands were starting to explore Melinda's body by that time. He hungrily kissed her down. Form her mouth, to her neck while his fingers did the work of unbuttoning her blouse.

When she was left with her bra, Jim sucked the healthy scene before him. He groped them greedily as his mouth found her belly button. He kissed it all over and decided to trace his tongue all over her belly.

"Ohhh. Jim! Fuck you." Melinda gasped. She was so wet. She could not help but touch her dripping pussy behind the thin fabric of her leggings. She had already pushed her shorts away. Jim saw her massaging herself and moved her hand away.

"It's not your job, my dear." He smiled at her as he knelt down to his knees. He held her legs and pulled them towards him until his face were inches away from his face. He breathed in her sexy scent and Mel could feel the heat from his mouth. She wanted to push his head to her pussy but she knew she had to wait.

After it felt like forever, Jim started to kiss her lips gently at first then her inner thighs then her lips again. After several soft kisses, he began to eat her pussy greedily while massaging the inside of her thighs. He plunged his tongue inside her and pumped it deeper inside her.

"Oh Jim!" Melinda groaned clutching his golden brown hair.

Jim continued to push his tongue into her pussy as he massaged her clit. Melinda on the other hand continued to fondle her healthy breasts by herself. She got hornier by the second as she could feel Jim's tongue around her tight wet walls. As she was about to reach her peak, Jim withdrew his tongue and started licking her folds instead and kissing her sex tenderly.

"Do you like that, baby? Hmm." Jim teased in his sexy voice.

"Uh-huh. Oh, yes baby." Melinda replied, feeling like a sexy bitch.

"Will you do me the same pleasure, babe?" Jim asked as he positioned themselves for a 69. In a swift moment, Jim's cock was already inside Mel's mouth as Jim continued to pet her pussy.

"Oh, f*ckin God, mel! You are so good! Ah.." Jim couldn't help but say breathlessly.

Melinda continued to suck his cock perfectly with her tongue playfully tracing his long shafts.

"I am such a bad child, Jim. I want this lollipop." She played.

"Yeah? Mmm. It's all yours baby, suck it, lick it. It's all yours." Jim said as he put one finger inside her pussy while licking her clit.

They continued doing that for a moment until Melinda could not help but say.

"I want you now, Jim. Ahh." With those words, Jim lay on his back, carried Mel in one movement until she was on top of him.

"Ride me babe." He said in his sexy voice.

Melinda held his big cock in her hands. Jim felt hornier at the minute. Jim closed her eyes when he felt he was half-way through inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Mel! Ugh."

"Oh, Jim, that feels so good." Mel said as all of him was inside her now. She sat still for a moment, wanting to feel his big cock inside her. After a moment, she began riding her with rhythm. Up and down she went. She rounded her hips to feel more of his cock inside her. Melinda pulled her hair up with her one hand as her other hand rested on Jim's chest. Jim could have cum seeing this sex goddess riding her.

Jim reached for her head and pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss was so wet, their tongues were in a duel. Jim ate her mouth and Mel could not help but bite his lips. Jim held Mel's hips guiding her and in tune with her rhythm.

"Fuckety fuck, Jim! I am close."

"Are you babe? Tell me when you are almost there!" jim yelled.

"." Mel continued to groan.

"Almost there, too babe!" jim felt he was near.

"Ahh. Ugh. Uh. Uh. Ahh. UH. Uh. Uh." They both moaned in pleasure.

"JIM, IM COMING!" Mel said and in that moment, Jim pulled his cock out of her as he began to shoot off cum too. He quickly pulled Mel's legs up so that he could reach her pussy. She shoot her cum on his face and Jim continued to eat her pussy wildly with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh Jim! FUCKING GOODNESS!" she moaned and moaned.

"I love you babe." Jim crawled on top of her.

"I love you too. Thank you for this day." Mel kissed him.

"Thank you too. Hmmmm.." Jim passionately kissed her back.

"Oooh. Someone's regained his strength!" Melinda exclaimed as he felt Jim's cock getting harder once more.

"Oh you know I fall hard for you, Mel." He grinned.

"Shut up and just fuck me, Clancy!" She grinned back.


End file.
